$-6gh - 10gi - 4g + 6 = -8h + 1$ Solve for $g$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-6gh - 10gi - 4g + {6} = -8h + {1}$ $-6gh - 10gi - 4g = -8h - {5}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $g$ in them. $-6{g}h - 10{g}i - 4{g} = -8h - 5$ Factor out the $g$ ${g} \cdot \left( -6h - 10i - 4 \right) = -8h - 5$ Isolate the $g$ $g \cdot \left( -{6h - 10i - 4} \right) = -8h - 5$ $g = \dfrac{ -8h - 5 }{ -{6h - 10i - 4} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $g= \dfrac{8h + 5}{6h + 10i + 4}$